lost Angels
by Beckah-lynn
Summary: Renee is dead, and Bellas only wishing for death. Can the new angels save her, or will her life end worse than her mothers?
1. preface

**OK, this is something new, and i hope you like it. Please please if you read this tell me what you think!!**

**AS always i don't own Twilight. I wish i did, but i dont.**

**Preface**

_I sat in the dark closet, in my mommy's arms. Mom was shaking, and I was crying, but I had to be quiet so daddy wouldn't hear me. The door downstairs opened loudly, I heard daddy shoot his gun. He had a bad day at work he always did that when he had a bad day. He started to come up the stairs. He hit a wall, I let a scream out. Mommy covered my mouth, so daddy wouldn't hear. I think he heard, the door flew open, and he pulled mommy out by her arm._

"_No, let her go." I screamed. He dropped and for a second I thought he had listened to me. He slapped me I feel down crying. He kicked me in the closet, and grabbed my mom. I heard him throw her down the stairs._

"_Why were you hiding from me?" he yelled, "What did you do? Who are you seeing?" my mother didn't answer, I heard her cry, and from all the way upstairs I could hear him slap her. "What am I not good enough? You have to go find someone better?"_

"_N…n…no" my mom whispered._

"_You filthy liar!" it was quiet for a minute, all but my mom's sobs. I slowly walked from the closet, I saw mommy on the floor by the door. He face was covered in blood, I ran to her side._

"_No, go back upstairs" she whispered. Daddy came back a knife in his hand. "Run, Bella!" mommy screamed. Daddy grabbed me before I could move._

"_No daddy don't."_

I am Bella Swan, and when I was five I watched my father murder my mother.

**I know it is short, I just wanted to give you an idea. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Just to clear something up, Charlie never got caught because everyone at the police station believed that someone else murdered Renee. So they punished someone who did nothing. **

**Please review.**


	2. Meeting again

**Ok i know I am a terrible person for updating so slow and I am terribly sorry. School started though, and its been crazy, but now that volleyball is over I will be able to write somemore and begin reading all your stories. Thank you so much for reading and you reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Of course I do not own Twilight, although I really wish I did. But, they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer/ **

**Ok a few things you should know, when Bella's mom died she was living in California. Her father never really abused her, he was just drunk most of the time, and out with other women. So, Bella was left to fend for herself, and things were not too bad. Sometimes Charlie even brought home a girl that liked Bella, and treated her as a daughter, but Charlie didn't last well with women, and if he was really drunk he would do things that hurt Bella, and scared off the women. Other time the women were whores, and acted awful towards Bella. All in all things were not too bad for Bella. **

**But, people begin questioning Renee's death. And Charlie got scared. The summer before Bella's freshman year of high school they move back to Forks. Charlie meets up with his old friend Billy Black and Bella meets Jacob. But the summer before high school could completely change Bella's life.**

**Bella POV (flashback)**

"_Baby I promise you one day mommy is going to take you on a plane, and we are going to go somewhere amazing, just me and you." My mom smiled and said to me. I was sitting on her lap watching as daddy flew away on one of his so called business trips._

**(End of flashback)**

"_Well, mom here I guess I finally get to go on a plane, too bad you won't be with me." _My eyes filled with tears as I thought more about that night. I had so many good memories with my mom. She was the most amazing person in the world. Her life ended at only 30. Didn't seem very fair, but I have learned that life is not fair, and no one really cares how you feel. I was lost in my thoughts, when a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Ok thank you all for riding the S.S. airlines and your flight will begin shortly. Please stay seated until the ok is signaled. Thank you and enjoy your flight." Oh yeah enjoy my flight that will be real easy. I laid my head back against the window, and thought about the good times from when I was little.

From the time I can remember until I was about four the good memories involved all of my family, but when I turned five something happened. Dad got a new job so we could pay for school. He was already working at the police station, but he didn't make very much. He never actually told us about his job, but he had to travel a lot. After a few months he started coming home drunk and angry. He was mean to me, and even worse towards my mom. Eventually my mom and I would go stay at a friend's house or something when dad was home, and only go home once in a while.

From the time I was five until I was seven the only good memories I had involved my mom.

More memories came in my head, until I remembered the last good memory.

**(Flashback)**

"_Would you like some sugar with that, mother?" I asked trying to sound grown up._

"_Yes, that would be very nice daughter of mine." She smiled, and we ended up giggling at her very fake accent. _

_I was dressed up in one of her old dresses, and her black shoes. I was having a lot of fun. We finished our tea party, and I went to put on my regular clothes mommy went to start dinner. The next thing I know she runs up the stairs grabs me and we hide in the closet._

_Daddy was home, I heard his loud truck, but he wasn't supposed to be home until next week. We were hiding and then daddy came inside._

**(End of flashback)**

The memory started my last memory I had of her. My eyes were closed, and I could feel the tears falling down my face. It was so hard to remember the good memories, because they always led to a bad memory, but this has to be the worst memory ever.

I was thankful that after dad killed my mom he didn't try and hurt me. Though, sometimes if he was in a really bad mood or drunk he would slap me. Most of the time he just left me alone I didn't mind it, because when he did talk to me he only told me how stupid and worthless I was I preferred to be left alone.

Most of the time school was even harder than being home. At first everyone was all sad, and nice to me about stuff. They really didn't know what was going on, so they would always ask me how I was. The girls would ask me to come over and share their mothers, but honestly I was too scared to ask my dad anything or get attached to something. I was scared I would loose anything or anyone I began to love. Eventually people just stopped talking to me. Then they started talking about me and calling me a freak. I didn't really care, I didn't need friends.

Now, I was going to high school, and I hoped to just blend in and not be noticed. But, in another way I wanted friends, I wanted someone to talk to. Though I was sure it would never happen. Who would want to talk to the freak without a mother?

I was lost in thought about the first day of school, making friends who actually cared about me, when I heard yelling. "Kid get up!" I opened my eyes and saw my dad frowning at me. The look in his eyes told me he was drunk. Only Charlie could manage to get alcohol on a plane. I looked around confused. I wasn't sure if the plane had landed or not.

"If you don't get up and move now I'm leaving you on here." He yelled. Well that answered my question, we had landed. Now I only had about an hour drive and then I would be home, in a room. I could be alone again, and go on pretending I didn't have such a horrible father, and that my life was normal. I stood up and grabbed my carry on bag, and the only bag I had with me. I didn't have much.

We walked through the airport in silence; it wasn't much different than how things were at home. He walked either far enough behind me, or in front of me to look like we were not together. He told me I was an embarrassment to the human race. That he doesn't know how he could have had a child that was so stupid, and ugly. He didn't even believe I was his child. None of those things bothered me because I felt the same as he was. I felt like I shouldn't exist. My life was pointless. The only thing he told me that bothered me was that it was my fault that my mother died. If I was never born than she would still be alive. I agreed it was my fault I didn't need to go to school, dad would have never needed that job, and we would still be a happy family in California. Now there was nothing I could do to fix that.

I was lost in thought walking a little faster than normal to keep up with my dad so I wouldn't get lost, but me walking fast at all was dangerous to anyone within ten feet of me. I tripped over air and fell into Charlie's suitcase, causing him to fall. I stood up, but was paushed back down. I heard Charlie saying profanities under his breath. Then he leaned down, and to anyone passing by it would look like he was helping me up. Instead though he whispered in my ear "stupid imbecile should die" then grabbed his suitcase hitting me in the side. The blow caused me to fall back down gasping for breath. Finally back on my feet I had no idea where Charlie had went, so I headed to the nearest exit. As I reached the exit I was still gasping for air. Not paying attention I opened the door and felt it hit something. I looked up and my cheeks flushed redder than they have ever been before, I realized I had just hit someone with the door and knocked them to the ground.

"Oh…oh…gosh I'm so sorry." I stuttered for the words. How could I be so dumb? I mean I was at an airport of course someone would be outside the door. The person didn't answer, oh crap I killed them. I looked down they were attempting to get up. Ok, never mind they were alive.

"Its cool I'm…" they stopped and by the time I was looking they were looking strait at me mouth open wide. "Bella?" they practically screamed.

"Umm, yeah who are you." I mean seriously this random person knows my name and is like so excited to see me, what the heck? He stared at me shocked.

"You don't remember me?" he asked and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was a little hurt. My look of embarrassment immediately turned to a look of pity.

"I'm sorry I have a horrible memory. If you said your name I am sure I would remember you."

He smiled, "Bella it's me Sam from La push."

"Sam" I nearly screamed. When I was little and we would come here for the summer and Christmas, Sam was always like a big brother to me. He always protected me when the others boys made fun of me. "Wow, you have changed."

He looked so much older. "Yeah I know. I've missed you Bells." Sam was the only person who could call me Bells, and he knew. One time Jacob made fun of my name, and he punched him in the face.

Jacob is Charlie's best friend, Billy's son. Jacob was never mean to me when we were little like the other boys were. But, he wasn't nice to me either like Sam was. Sam was the only friend I had ever had since my mother died, and I only saw him once or twice after she was killed. He is also the only person that I trust, and will ever trust again.

"How have you been?" I know that it was a dumb question, but I couldn't think of anything to talk about at the moment.

"Different." He smiled at me. He didn't sound like things had been that great.

"Oh, what do you mean different." He didn't answer and there was a long awkward silence. "So, umm how are you and Leah." He had dated Leah ever since we were about 5 and they were the best couple ever. Although, Leah never really liked me much she made Sam happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Umm things have been difficult." His smile turned to a look of regret and pain. In my entire life I had never seen him look so hurt, so guilty. What could have happened to make him feel that way? I really hope nothing happened to Leah.

"Well, is everything ok?" He seemed to be staring off into space, like something or someone important was on his mind.

"It's difficult; you will see when we get to the house." He leaned over to pick up my bags, "Come on, before Charlie gets to upset." Sam was one of the only people who knew how Charlie really treated me, and he always tried to make things easier for me. We headed for Billy's truck, and from the distance I was surprised by who was in the truck.

**Well once again I am sooooo sorry for the extremely slow update. I hope you enjoyed and please please review. I feel horrible for not being able to write more, and for not being able to read everyone's stories. Please forgive me and as always review =]**


End file.
